Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an improved water cooler for dispensing water provided in bottle containers and wherein the bottle container is concealed inside an upper part of the water cooler and wherein the well of the cooler is molded as a single piece and easily removed for cleaning and servicing.
Description of Prior Art
Various type of water coolers are known, but these mostly consist in an open top end base in which a water bottle is placed in an inverted position with the neck of the bottle extending into a well of the base. A disadvantage of such water coolers is that, they are not of an aesthetically pleasing design, they are not totally hygienic due to the fact that the well is continuously exposed to environmental dust. Furthermore, known water coolers are very difficult to service and repair and to maintain clean. Known coolers also only supply refrigerated water and do not provide access to the water directly in the bottle which is at room temperature.